1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor module and a resin case.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor module that houses a semiconductor element such as an IGBT is already known. The semiconductor module is such that a semiconductor element provided on a base substrate is enclosed by a resin case, and the semiconductor element and an external electronic part are connected by a connection terminal provided on the resin case (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-294362).